Alameda
In 2006, a school bus and 7 dead kids were found in the woods of California. Local police have yet to get a witness they can believe about the events, as there are only two and neither sounded very realistic. The witnesses are: 15 year old Michael Lewis and 14 year old Jeffery Nishan. Each story is similar, but neither sound like the same event. Police have only released this info and both witness' stories combined into one little tale. Here is the story police have released. It was released at 12:19 at night one day. The students from Alameda High School were taking a school field trip to DisneyLand. As they were driving along in their school bus, they noticed that the tires were getting flat. Then they noticed that the engine was making a weird noise, almost as if someone were messing with it. When the bus driver started to get annoyed, he stopped the bus to take a look at it. He saw that the tires had not gone flat casually as tires usually did, someone had taken something sharp like a knife and cut through the tires. The driver wondered when this had happened. The only logical answer would be before the bus had started driving. The question is, who did this, and was it on purpose? The driver then looked at the engine. There were missing pieces, and oil was dripped all over the engine. "Oh great!" The driver shouted as his voice echoed through trees. He realized there was a house in the woods, not too distant. He thought about it, and decided that the last resort was to have the people in the house help out with the bus if that is what it came to. He got back on the bus and said, "Everyone, our bus has stopped working! Something sharp has cut through our tires, and someone has removed parts of our engine." One student, who Michael Lewis claims was his brother, said "Excuse me, I know a thing or two about repairing engines, but I don't know about the tires." The driver said, "Thank you, but parts of the engine are missing." The student said, "Ok, if we had the parts, I could fix the engine. Repairing auto is my favourite hobby." The driver nodded. After a few minutes of random chit chatter, the driver tries to start the bus in hopes of getting out of the woods. This time, it wouldn't even turn on! This means that while the driver was out investigating, someone had messed with the bus so that it wouldn't even start. "Ok, who is doing this??" The driver yelled across the bus. He saw a smile in the distance, but he couldn't tell who smiled. "WHO JUST SMILED????" He screamed. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. No one smiled or laughed when the driver asked again who was messing with the bus. Their last resort was the house in the woods. The driver said, "I am going to go ask for help, no one mess with the bus, get me?" The students nodded. The driver walked over to the house and rang the bell. No one answered. He rang it 30 times. Still no answer. When finally he turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. He walked in to see if anyone was home. No one was there, in fact, it looked like no one had ever lived there. It was furnished, but it had no fingerprints or misplacings of any kind. He walked in and explored the house. There was a phone, and he picked it up and tried to call 911. Someone was jamming the phone line, almost as if someone on the BUS had been messing with the driver. Finally after 30 minutes or so the driver got a signal. "Hello, what emergency is happening?" The person from 911 said. After a long talk, the line broke again, and they were unable to track the phone since it was a very old classic home phone. The driver gave up. He smashed the phone. As the driver walked back to the bus, he noticed that there was a knife laying on the ground. The knife seemed to have a blood stain across it. The driver was shocked. He walked back to the bus and all the students were asleep except one who was eating the lunch he brought, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Ok guys I think we found a place to stay, but there is no help available" The driver said. Most of the 10 students woke up instantly (a few remained asleep). As the driver woke the last students up, he lead them to the house where there were 3 beds, each fit 2 people. He figured he could fit 6 students on the beds and the other 4 on the couches. He realized that some people don't want other people in their beds, so he split people up with their best friends in the beds with them. As for the couches, well they would have to work. In the middle of the night, Michael, who was one of the witnesses, noticed that the window was broken. Then he noticed that both his own brother and the driver were missing. After seeing this, Michael said to his bedmate, who was actually his girlfriend, "Um, where is George, and where is the driver?" His girlfriend, who has only been identified as Annabelle, said "Just ignore it Mike, we will find them eventually" Mike says "Ok whatever” In the morning, Mike woke Annabelle and his friend, Jeff (the other witness) to go look for George and the driver. The first place to look for them was the bus. As they walked to the bus, they saw the bloody knife that the driver had seen when he first walked to the house. Only difference was, it had a larger blood stain. They picked it up, examined it for a bit, and Mike says, "Man, DisneyLand would be better than this!" Annabelle remembered that DisneyLand wasn't too far away, but she also knew that if they piked there on foot, it would take forever, and they might either starve to death, or get killed by someone. Jeff was the only one who actually thought about who could be behind this. His theory was it was either George or the driver, since they are the only two who really knew how to disassemble parts of an engine. He thought it was the driver at first, but then he thought about it, and thought that the driver had pointed at George's seat when he asked who smiled. But the real question is, where did the knife come from, and why is the driver and George missing? Jeff walked back to the house and told everyone about his theory. Then Mike and Annabelle walked in and were told as well. Then Mike thought of another follow up theory, maybe George was behind the engine and the tires, and the driver was the cause of the knife. But he also thought it could be the other way around. George = knife and driver = tires/engine. He told Jeff and Annabelle about this. It remained a secret. As the day moved on, big suspisions were shared throughout the "Class". They all found food inside the refrigerator of the house. Stuff like turkey, chicken, and even steak. They promply went back to bed when night fell. In the middle of the night is when it all happened. Mike, Jeff, Annabelle and another friend of theirs named Miles (he had been the one eating a PB and J on the bus) woke up having heard a loud thumping noise. A few other students were missing, and the suspicions had been spinning around like a dial in the group's minds. As they got their flashlights and went outside, they could see a person (shadowed out) in the distance. Jeff introuduced an idea. "What if we grabbed that ground knife and walked up to that person?" Mike and Annabelle agreed "Good plan Jeffy" Mike said. When they walked over to the "knife zone", their flashlights ran out of battery, coincidentaly all at the same time. The sharper part, forgive the pun, was that the knife was gone. "Aw damn it" Said Miles. They heard loud screams back at the house, and wondered what they were. So they headed back, which was a very large mistake. When they opened the door, a knife was thrown into Miles' head, causing him to scream very loudly and die. Mike and Annabelle stood there screaming like babies losing their passifiers. They saw many dead bodies and were freaked out and ran. Even though they saw no person in the house, they knew there was a killer behind it that is causing peril. As they walked back in a few minutes after, a mysterious student was hiding and freaking out in the kitchen. Who was the student? Well, if you can guess who it was, don't look below yet. ‘''George.''' He said to the trio, "STOP, I have a knife!" Mike says, "George, its me, Mike. Your brother," George says, "Then I'm sorry to do this my brother," He throws a knife at Mike and misses "What the hell man??" Suddenly, a taller, much older, adult killer jumps out from the closet and starts slashing at Jeff. "YOU VILL DIEEEEEE" He says. Then he takes off his clay mask revealing his identity. The driver. George says "Mr. Driver, you're alive!" The driver turns around and kills him. Jeff grabs the knife from Miles' head and starts attacking the driver. Mike is just sitting there crying about his brother, and Annabelle is supporting him. After a few minutes, the driver has kicked Jeff to the side and Mike avenges his brother. They slashed a finger off of the driver and he basically fell to the ground screaming. Annabelle reveals her true self; the daughter of the driver. She picks up the knife and starts slashing Mike. Mike says "WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL" He knocks the knife out of Annabelle's hand and kills her. Then he turns around and stabs the driver and leaves with Jeff. They then run away forever untill one day they go back to see police exploring the area and finding them. This is the story police released. Police are still looking for the driver. If you see him, please contact you're local police department. Hello, I am the driver. I hacked this network. I am still alive. That dreaded Mike did not kill me. Go ahead, call the police. You will NOT catch me ha ha. I am coming to get you. -Driver.